xe2x80x9cNot applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot applicablexe2x80x9d
Field of the invention: the invention relates generally to electrically operated folding walls and more specifically to electrically operated gymnasium partitions.
A first object of the invention is to enable electrically operated folding walls to overcome the obvious safety shortcomings of prior devices.
A second object is to provide electrically operated folding walls that will include a safety device that will respond to contact with a person or object and immediately shut down the electrical control circuit, disabling the operable folding wall.
A third object is to provide said safety device without the need for cumbersome and often unreliable wiring, which must bend one hundred and eighty degrees each time the folding wall is operated due to the fact that it must be physically attached to the top of the folding wall.
A fourth object is to provide an operable folding wall that is safe to operate at any given time.
A fifth object is to provide a safety system that is reliable, simple and easy to operate.
A sixth object is to provide a safety system that is on and armed as long as the folding wall electrical supply circuit is energized.